PostMatrix to the Matrix
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: Please read and review. It basically after the 1st movie. Where it ends sort of.
1. The day after

I don't own anything. Basically the characters to the Matrix belong to the Wachoski brothers  
  
I hope you like my new fanfic.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the day after the Sentinel attack that nearly destroyed the Neb. Neo was still thinking about  
  
what Trinity had said to him, when the door to his room opened. It was Trinity who walked in very caustiously at  
  
first then sat down next him him.  
  
"Neo what I said yesterday was true. If you don't feel the same way then I'll deal with it." she said not  
  
looking at him. Neo didn't know what to say. His mind was racing, that he didn't see her get up, and go to the  
  
door. He had to do something fast, so he got up, and motioned her to sit back down.  
  
"Trinity, I love you too. I just didn't know how to react to you that fast." Neo said and then he leaned in and placed  
  
a kiss on her lips. Then the door opened to reveal Tank, who was still badly hurt, through the door.  
  
"Sorry should have knocked." Tank said after noticing the two kissing.  
  
"Its ok Tank. What does Morphues want with us?" Neo asked while getting up and giving a hand to Trinity to help her up.  
  
"He wants us to fix the ship before heading to Zion, for a few days." he said. Neo looked at Trinity who followed him out to  
  
the Main deck of the ship. Morpheus gave then all work and soon they were off fixing the Neb. Neo was mostly thinking about finally  
  
seeing what Zion looked like, when Trinity walked over to him.  
  
"This is going to be the first time you ever seen Zion. Its the most beautiful place ever, and we get to share it with eachother." she  
  
said with a warm smile. A smile that lit up her face. A smile that was so beautiful and so rare. Neo gave her a small kiss before going  
  
back to work, Trinity didn't leave his side. She helped him.  
  
Finally, after a lot of hard work and welding things back together, Morpheus told Neo, Trinity, and Tank to get some rest. Neo walked  
  
to his room and was about to go in when Trinity stopped him.  
  
You can come and sleep with me. But that's only if you want to." she told him with a smile on her warrior face.  
  
"Sure. I like to come." Neo said not thinking how dumb that had sounded. They finally got inside Trinity's room and they wanted nothing  
  
more to just kiss, so before Neo had a chance to say anything, he found her lips on his before he had a chance to say something. It was so   
  
electrifying that before they had something to say they were already on the bed making out hot in heavy. But they both knew that this relationship  
  
had only started just a day ago. That one day ago they had pronounced their love for eachother, or so to say. Neo then pulled away but mere inches  
  
from her face. She still had her eyes closed but after a few minutes they were opened.  
  
"Are you sure. I mean we've only been together one day." he said knowing it was the exact thought they were both thinking.  
  
"Yes, Neo. I think we've been wanting this ever since we met in that club. Or maybe that was just me." Trinity said with a small laugh. This is what   
  
Neo needed to hear. To hear her say yes so this time the passion grew more. The kissing intensified and in a matter of no time clothes were thrown  
  
off and landed in a heap on the floor. They both stopped and looked at eachother. She only nodded her head slightly to let him go and do his thing.   
  
He did what he was told and placed himself inside her and she let out a soft moan before they moved rythumically to eachother. It happened like music,  
  
they were nearing their climax and they could feel it. When it happened Trinity moaned slightly while Neo fell next to her. They both fell asleep  
  
in eachothers arms a few minutes later.  
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review. Next chapter Zion. 


	2. First time in Zion

I'm going to put the rest of the story in Neo's point of view. It was a little hard to do this but I managed.  
  
I don't own anything cause the Wachoski brothers do.  
  
~*~  
  
Zion  
  
It was the next morning when Trinity and I woke up. We both looked at eachother remembering what happened last night  
  
knowing that our relationship was more than me just being the one. It was because we found eachother through luck and  
  
not becuase of some dumb Oracle. Trinity got up and got dressed then so did I, before we headed to the Mess Hall. Morpheus  
  
and Tank were already in there talking about something when they noticed us. I sat down next to Tank while Trinity   
  
sat across from me.  
  
"So when are we getting to Zion? I asked while eating the same god damn goop every day.  
  
"We will be there soon, but last night I heard something on this ship that isn't allowed. I'm saying that you two can't be  
  
together, since we are fighting a war. I'm going to put the two of you on different sides of the Neb and if you do anything  
  
then I'll throw you both off." Morpheus told us. I was about ready to just shove the shit down his throat.  
  
"Morpheus you know damn well that me and Neo can't live with out eachother. If you want to separte us then fine but let me warn  
  
you that our love connects without being near eachother." Trinity said with that 'don't fuck with me' tone.  
  
We got to Zion later that day and neither Trinity or I wanted to speak to Morpheus. Tank wanted to help us out but he was  
  
to affraid to get into trouble by Morpheus. The hovercraft was now on the loading dock and I walked out into the last human city.  
  
Trinity stood next to me as I noticed there was already a few people waiting for us.  
  
"Captain Morpheus." some guy in front of me said.  
  
"Councillor Hammond."  
  
"We just want to welcome you guys back. Along with Neo." the Councillor told him.  
  
"Thanks. Councillor can you please show Neo his room. Trinity I would like you to follow me so I can talk to you and Tank get some  
  
rest you need it." Morphues told us. I looked over at Trinity before following the Councillor out to find my room, but he didn't just  
  
show me my room he showed me everything in the city. Ok well not everything just what was around the area was all. He finally left and  
  
I walked around hoping I could fine Trinity. When I saw the outline of her figure I stopped and looked down at the people below.  
  
"So what you think?" Trinity asked standing next to me.  
  
"I have to say its nothing like I ever seen before. The people here know everyone and somehow managed to know me. Ok I know I'm the One  
  
but I rather just not have so much attention. Anyways, what did Morpheus have to say?" I asked even though she likely wouldn't have told  
  
me.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to tell me about something. Nothing major." Trinity said and I knew that indeed that Morpheus told her something  
  
and it was major. I didn't bother asking.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to go to my room now." I told her even though I didn't want to go by myself. I turned and walked down the hallway before  
  
finally getting to my room. I fell asleep or rather tried my best doing so.  
  
A week past and so did the work we had to do. Morpheus wanted to add more people to the crew but somehow changed his mind one  
  
day after being in the Matrix with Trinity most of the day watching potentials. He called a meeting inside the Mess Hall and I had no idea  
  
what it was about and by the look on Trin's face neither did she.  
  
"So, what is this all about?" Trinity asked before I had a chance to say something.  
  
"I take back what I said before we went to Zion. I think that letting you two stay away from the love you share is the worst thing I ever done.   
  
I've also want to tell you two that I'm just going to keep the crewmembers we have already. I just thought it would be safer with just  
  
the people we have now." Morpheus said. I looked over at Trinity and I knew she was happy. I excused us both and went to my old sleeping   
  
quarter. We made up for lost time that shouldn't have ever been there.  
  
~*~  
  
Please read and review. 


	3. The talk part 1

Three days after we had gotten back together we bearly had enough time to even talk to eachother.  
  
Morpheus wanted all of us to keep busy while out of the Matrix, but sometimes while he wasn't   
  
watching we sneak away for a few minutes and kiss eachother, only to be caught a second later. We had  
  
just gotten out of the Matrix when Trinity looked at me with a serious look on her face. Something  
  
I didn't get to often. We excused ourselves and went to our room and for once it seemed like we  
  
were actually going to have a REAL conversation.  
  
"What's going on, Trin?" I asked her, looking at the angellic face of hers.  
  
"I think we should get to know eachother better. I mean we're going out and we hardly know eachother   
  
and its starting to bug me." Trinity said, with truth writtin in all her features.  
  
"Trinity isn't loving eachother enough?" I asked her, not knowing what she say next.  
  
"Damn it Neo you don't understand. If you actually loved me then you tell me about yourself and the same  
  
with me." she told me.  
  
"You watched me in the Matrix so you know what I'm like hun." I said even though it wasn't helping the  
  
situation.  
  
"Neo, I know that, but I really want to get to know you as a person. Don't you want to know a little more  
  
about me?" she asked with tears almost coming out of her eyes. I came over to her and held her close.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I love you." I told her, into her neck. Trinity sniffled a  
  
little before sitting down on the bed. It was the first time I had actually seen Trinity cry since I had been  
  
on the Neb.  
  
"It's ok and I love you too." Trinity said before giving me a teary smile. "By the way Neo why do you keep waking   
  
up all the time?"  
  
"Trinity I rather not dicuss that. Just tell me about your life before you met Morpheus." I told her a little  
  
scared that she had notice me waking up every other week.  
  
"Fine what do you want to know?" Trin asked me.  
  
"Doesn't matter just tell me." I told her, holding her hand for some comfort.  
  
"Ok, when I was born my parents named me Kate..." I interupted her by saying something.  
  
"Kate that's better than Thomas Anderson." I told her.  
  
"Shut up so I can go on and tell you more."  
  
"Oh sorry." I said, before waiting for her to say more.  
  
"Like I was saying. My name was Kate Singe. I never really thought of my parents as well my parents. My mom was a  
  
drug addict and my dad was drunk to the core. They never took care of me or my sisters, Holly and Jane, so I did  
  
everything for them. Like washing, cleaning, taking them to school, and whatever else. I started to feel like misplaced  
  
in the world when I was 15. My sisters seemed so dumb and naive to me that I started to do what my mom did. Jane, who  
  
thought of me as a role model, started to do the things I did. She was only 12. Holly on the otherhand stayed the good  
  
girl she was and was Jane's twin. So one day I locked myself in my room and stayed there for a year, sneaking in and  
  
out of my bedroom window, getting food whenever I was hungry. My main source was the computer and I kept on working on  
  
one project which was getting into the IRS d-base. I was so far in that I couldn't stop myself. My sisters constantly   
  
wanted to know what I was doing and even my dumbass parents who I hated to the core. Then when I did I felt complete  
  
even though I wanted to another question: What was the Matrix? It drove me crazy that I didn't know that the screen  
  
went black till I looked at it. Green letters appeared on it and that night I met Morpheus and took the red pill and from  
  
then on I've been here not caring what the hell my lowdown parents are up too now. So can you tell me about yourself or  
  
are you going to be an ass about it?" She asked me.  
  
"No I'm not. I'll tell you later." I told her, sarcastically.  
  
"Bull now tell." Trinity said to me.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffhanger evil I know. LOL. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Read and review. 


End file.
